


On the Floor

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: "Dallon, why are we lying on the floor?""...We're bonding."We all have that silently eccentric friend that makes our lives a bit insane. But Brendon doesn't mind 'insane', so long as he gets to be with Dallon.





	

Brendon groans as the sun's light hits his eyelids, waking him up from his sleep.

He stretches, extending his arms and legs to their widest extent. Brendon sits up and scratches his belly with a yawn. His hands immediately search for his phone placed on the bedside table.

Brendon slides the screen to unlock his phone, the image immediately shifting to a selfie of him and his best friend.

When he first met his _best_ _friend_ _,_ he didn't even think they'd be friends. Well, first off, _Dallon_ _Weekes_ isn't the most sociable man. He's a direct opposite of Brendon himself: He's an A+ Student, quiet and prefers solitude along with his artworks and music. While he's quite popular in campus (or so his friends say, but he doesn't think so), he's far from A+ in grades, and enjoys the loud music blasting in a night club.

They knew each other but never acknowledged one another. Funny enough, their paths only crossed when he was failing a grade and his professor advised that Dallon tutors him for it.

He first thought Dallon was intimidating, but he's just plain... weird. But not in a bad way. It's endearing, actually.

_"_ _Isn't_ _there_ _a_ _subject_ _you're_ _bad_ _at_ _?"_ He asked one day during a break from tutoring.

_"_ _I'm_ _not_ _good_ _at_ _connecting_ _with_ _people_ _."_ Dallon mumbles, then takes a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

Brendon smirks, letting out a chuckle. _"_ _Is_ _there_ _an_ _actual_ _subject_ _for_ _that_ _or_ _is_ _it_ _'_ _social_ _studies'_ _?"_

Dallon pauses for a moment, fixing his glass up from the bridge of his nose, then returns an answer with a lopsided grin. _"_ _Antisocial_ _Studies_ _."_

That's how it eventually evolved to the sort of friendship the whole campus would never expect. He laughs at the memory that his professor cursed the day he brought them together.

They're partners in crime. Their friendship has reached to the point where they even borrow each other's belongings, and almost lives in each other's houses. Dallon's parents might as well be his second parents, and his own parents might as well adopt the taller man as their own.

Brendon stares at their picture together. Both of them lying on bed together, their heads inches apart. In the picture, he smiles at the camera, his brown eyes crinkling with a dumb grin. And Dallon does the same, though in his own way, his eyes look a bit droopy, with his lips exhibiting a lazy, but charming smile.

He smiles fondly, his chest warming at the sight.

His fingers tap on the notifications he's received. 5 Messages, and 3 Calls. He checks on the calls first, seeing that one of them was from Pete, and two calls from Dallon.

Switching to his messages, he sees 2 messages from different people: Pete and Sarah.

3 messages are from Dallon, of course.

**_Dalpal_ ** _:_ _brendon_

**_Dalpal_ ** **_:_ ** _brendon_ _boyd urie_

**_Dalpal_** _: you're_ _asleep_ _and_ _im_ _bored_ _._ _let's_ _hang_ _out_ _._

Brendon smirks, tapping on his phone to make a smartass reply.

**Beebs** : _hi_ _bored_ _._ _im_ _asleep_ _._ _nice_ _2_ _meet_ _u_ _._

He didn't have to wait long when he got a reply from the taller brunette. He bites his lips, stifling his laugh.

**_Dalpal_** ** _:_** _you're_ _dead_ _to_ _me_ _._

**Beebs** **:** _says_ _the_ _guy_ _who_ _does_ _'_ _Dad_ _Rap'_ _on_ _Vine_ _!_

**Beebs** **:** _and_ _btw_ _vine_ _is_ _dead_ _._

_**Dalpal** _ **:** _rude_ _._

_**Dalpal**_ : _but_ _visit_ _me_ _anyway_ _._

Pete's inviting him to a party tonight, and Sarah is going too. Apparently all of his friends are going to the party. Brendon is one of the people you'd find in any university party held in the city.

**Beebs** : _ok_.

And yet here he is, leaving all that behind for Dallon's simple request. He knows how to balance his relationship with his friends. And beside, Pete and Sarah are fond of Dallon enough to even complain. The taller man has no idea just how much he charmed his friends.

He shrugs on his leather jacket, and slides his wallet in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. After wearing his shoes, he checks himself in the mirror and fixes the stray strands of hair.

And then leaves the room, with his thoughts giving a reminder to buy some cans of Dr. Pepper that his best friend is quite fond of.

*****

"Lie on the floor with me."

Okay. This isn't the first time Dallon has done something weird. It's a normal occurrence, actually. Brendon mentally made a list, marking this as the 78th time of _Odd_ _Days_ _With_ _Dallon_ _Weekes_ during the span of their friendship.

Brendon does this without question.

That's how he finds himself lying on the cold, tiled floor beside Dallon as they both stare at the ceiling. Brendon blinks, his eyes gazing at the darkish blue hues of the brunette's ceiling. If you were to splatter some white paint there, they might look like stars for it.

Brendon turns his head to the other man beside him. His eyes are closed, but he doesn't seem to be asleep. He tries to follow the lines of Dallon's features. His long eyelashes brush against his cheeks, his pointed nose and cheekbones are prominent with a sharp jaw to match. But by the time Dallon turns his head to look at him with his eyes open, his grayish blue eyes makes his features soft and alluring.

Yes, Dallon is a handsome man, and anyone who bothers looking would see that. The said man doesn't believe this, though.

"Hi." The brunette greets with a soft whisper. His lips tugging into a smile.

Brendon returns it with equal measure. "Hello."

They both stay quiet, looking at each other's eyes for a moment before he snaps away from the hypnotic gaze.

"Dallon, why are we lying on the floor?" He inquired, not really that surprised at the odd situation they're in.

With a shrug, he says: "...We're bonding."

"Bonding." Brendon repeats, trying to know if he heard it right.

"Yes, bonding."

Okay. It's bonding, or so Dallon says. Uh huh.

"Wow I'm enjoying this so much, man." Brendon feigns fake excitement, raising his arms in the air that made Dallon jab him with his elbow.

"We haven't even done anything yet, jerk." The brunette says with a chuckle.

"Well no shit, Sherlock." He retorts sassily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just shut up and close your eyes."

Brendon wonders what they're even doing, but he follows the taller man's orders nonetheless. Even if they've done a lot of weird stuff due to Dallon's _suggestions_ _,_ everything ends up being either hilarious or fun.

"I'll close the lights. Don't open your eyes, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Well, things are getting exciting.

He heard Dallon clear his throat, as Brendon felt something shifting beside him. He assumes the taller man is lying beside him on the ground again.

"So, what do you see?"

"Well obviously, I see black. What am I suppose to be seeing?"

"Would you stop being a smart ass for a bit and just use your imagination, okay?"

And oddly, Dallon starts narrating an image of blue, adding the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. The reddish orange and purple-ish hues paint color to the vast skies, making them a work of art as if some deity painted the heavens in magnificent strokes, clashing together as one.

Brendon imagines, feeling the grainy texture of the soft sands beneath his feet. He walks, as the waves begin to phase through his ankles. He wiggles his toes, seeing his feet through the salty waters of the beach.

There's a couple of shells half-buried in the sands. He picks one up and sees a white shell. It's slightly cracked, but still beautiful all the same.

His eyes turn to the orange light of the sun setting. Its reflection brings another color to the bluish sea. It been a long time, since he's been able to appreciate such beauty.

"Beautiful, right?"

Dallon says, who seems to have suddenly appeared beside him. He doesn't question it. He doesn't even speak as he watches the taller man's lips forming into a gentle smile as he watches the setting sun.

He's wrong. He's been seeing something beautiful almost everyday, and that person is just right beside him, painting strokes of different color into his grayish life.

"Yeah, it really is." He responds, as his own lips turn to tug into a smile only reserved for the man beside him.

"See how far imagination can take you?" Dallon adds with a chuckle as he turns to look at him. The wind starts to pick up, his hair being blown by the gentle breeze, the shadows hits his face as the sun continues to set. And Brendon is starting to question how the other man doesn't even see how Brendon sees him.

"I think it's taken me too far."

"And that's okay. People think our friendship is farfetched anyway." Dallon says with amusement, as his gaze turn to the sun begin to disappear over the vast sea.

He turns to the other man to ask a question. "Do you think it's farfetched?"

"Honestly?" Dallon asked.

"Yeah."

"I think we're insane." He says between chuckles, and Brendon laughs too. Because hey, they've done a lot of weird things. "But never once do I regret having this with you. Of all people, I'm glad it's you, Brendon Urie."

Dallon gives him a blinding grin, and Brendon is glad he could have this every single day with the brunette. He takes the taller man's hand and intertwines it with his. With a loving smile, Brendon whispers the words from his heart that only the sky, sea and Dallon could hear.

"It was always you, Dallon Weekes."

*****

Brendon felt someone shaking him. He groans grumpily, trying to pry away the hand shaking him.

"Brendon, you're going to get sick lying there for hours. Wake up!"

He blinks his eyes open, squinting at the light that hits his eyes. Brendon sits up groggily, then turns to Dallon looking down at him with an amused smile gracing his lips.

His eyes widen in realization: He fell asleep on the floor and the jerk was just laughing at him.

Dallon's eyes crinkle with mirth, and the sound of his laugh sound so heartwarming in Brendon's ears that he couldn't even bear to be really angry at the taller man.

"You jerk." He grumbles, sending a heated glare to the brunette that made the said man giggle.

Raising his hands in defense, he explains. "Hey, I fell asleep too. It just looked like you were having a nice nap. Thought you need a kiss to wake your pretty butt out of the floor."

"Then maybe you should've." Brendon mumbles to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, you ass. Let's order pizza. All that _imagining_ got me hungry."

With a laugh, Dallon helped Brendon up from the floor and made their way to the living room. Dallon's mother looks at them oddly as they both appeared, questioning their choices on lying on the floor and what not as she check their room.

They both stifle a laugh, and Dallon's mother just shook her head fondly from their antics.

And now, they both sit on the roof, munching on their pizza as their heads gaze up and watch the stars. They talk about everything and nothing at all but they both enjoy the presence of one another. Just as it's always been.

What more could Brendon ask for?

"Hey, Dal."

"Yeah?"

Brendon closes his eyes, savoring the fresh breeze of the cold air in the night. The back of his eyes seem more vivid than the twinkling stars above their heads. He sees that beach again, and Dallon smiling beside him.

Maybe it's time to make it a reality, and tell the brunette the words he's been longing to say for years now. He will tell it under the colorful hues of the vast skies and setting sun as they both feel the sand and water beneath their feet.

And whether Dallon reciprocates or not, he knows that nothing will change in how he sees the brunette in his eyes.

"Let's go to the beach."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a one shot, and it's a bit unexpected for me? I was staring at our floor and thought 'hey it's nice to lie on this floor. maybe I can write something about it.' And voilà, here it is.
> 
> And I can't help but add the discussion I had with Dallon on Twitter about his grades and the Antisocial Studies part. He definitely ended my 2016 a great one.
> 
> Sorry for typos and thanks for reading this! Enjoy the day ahead of you!


End file.
